


Reanimated

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard Thawne is gone and all is right with the world. Until Harrison Wells wakes up in cold storage, confused, naked, and very hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked and Afraid

                Harrison Wells didn’t believe in God, at least not the way most people did. He wasn’t religious in the slightest, but he did believe in fate and things beyond the understanding of science. Which was why he found his current situation extremely odd. He quantified his nonexistent existence as purgatory. Why else would he suddenly be an evil son of a bitch who murdered people who so much as looked like they might maybe possibly consider throwing a wrench in his plans. His entire endgame seemed to be “get home” but what was “home” exactly? Was it heaven? Was it hell? Was this really just the last vestiges of a dying mind on the side of a road, eager to grab on to anything no matter how truly meaningless it was? So he floated around for fifteen years – fifTEEN years – a passive viewer of some other life that wasn’t entirely his. He grew accustomed to traveling at the speed of sound, to sitting in a wheelchair, to greeting Barry and Caitlin and Cisco on a daily basis. He could even control when he witnessed certain things such as murder. He got to witness his death – again – that had been very interesting. There was lots of screaming and crying and then a bright blue light. Finally, he was released from this hell.

                To wake up in an entirely different hell, what the hell? So he screamed. He had already been trapped for fifteen years – fifteen years of pure torture where he had no control and now he woke up in a dark, cold box and, frankly, he had had enough. This was bullshit. And maybe if he ran out of oxygen he’d actually die this time and not have to put up with this nonsense a second longer. Finally, something moved the box. From the way it moved he must have been in a fairly large drawer. Strange, but that didn’t matter. And again with the damn lights. He was quite tired of being jerked around at this point and he may have yelled “Fuck you and everything you stand for!” at the light and that may have caused whoever or whatever opened whatever the hell he was in to scream and gods it was piercing. Thriving on pure instinct, he rolled away from the noise and fell straight onto the floor with an almost comedic yelp. The chill from the floor was how he discovered just how nude he was. Very. The answer was very nude. Blinking against the harsh bright light in the room, he felt his way around, only hitting his head a few times on what he hopes were table legs and not actual human people legs. He probably looked quite funny, nude and blind and crawling like an infant. He heard something whoosh into the room and the sound and rush of air was almost familiar to him, almost as if he’d experienced this before.

                “Oh my god,” gasped a familiar voice. “Doctor – Doctor Wells?”

                He looked up from his very prone position and squinted as hard as he could. Slowly a blurry figure began to form.

                “Mister… Allen?” he asked, confused as all hell. Wasn’t he dead? Was this not the afterlife? What the hell just happened?

                “Dude, this is fucked up,” said another voice. Cisco. That was Cisco. And he agreed. This was very fucked up. So fucked up his brain decided that now would be a good time for a good old fashioned reboot. The next time he woke up, he really hoped he would figure out just what the hell was going on or he’d go insane.


	2. Poked, Prodded, and Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is poked, prodded, stared at, chatted to, and fed.

                Admittedly, Harrison had no idea what was really going on. The woman he recognized as Caitlin was poking and prodding him and touching him with her goddamn cold hands, while the man he recognized as Cisco was staring at him from different angles like he was some sort of confusing piece of art, and the man he recognized as Barry was, well, just standing in the room while Cisco and Caitlin did whatever they were doing. The flurry of activity was interrupted by the very loud growl Harrison’s stomach suddenly erupted with. He felt heat rising in his cheeks as he placed a hand on his stomach as if to calm the rabid beast.

                “I am starving,” he said, “any chance there’s a Big Belly Burger around here?”

                Barry was gone in the blink of an eye leaving him with Team Poke and Prod and Stare Awkwardly At and he was getting quite tired of the poking and prodding. As nicely as he could, he flapped his hands at Caitlin and shooed her away from his person. This would be so much better if he had on actual clothes and not just some tissue paper cape that was probably see through on top of being open to every element known to man.

                “Dr. Snow,” he said. He jumped when she jumped. “Could you find me some actual clothes? I’m quite comfortable in my body, not showing off my body. You understand, right?” He smiled and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. It worked somewhat. Caitlin half-smiled, half-grimaced at him before practically running from the tiny room they called an infirmary.

                “Are you a zombie?” Cisco blurted.

                Harrison scoffed. “I hope not. I’m only craving Big Belly Burger at the moment, but I’ll let you know if I start craving brains. Deal?” He held out his hand and smiled. Cisco looked at his hand then at him then at his hand then back at him. Harrison slowly took his hand back. This was much more awkward than a first date followed by a first kiss followed immediately by having sex the first time which was then followed by everyone’s parents showing up in the bedroom just after the big finish.

                Luckily for Harrison, and probably Cisco, too, the poor guy, Barry whooshed back into the room with a big bag of Big Belly Burger and a Big Belly Washer.

                “You got a triple-triple, extra-large fries, and the biggest drink they had,” Barry said as if this were the most normal situation in the world. “I didn’t know what kind of drink, so I went with the darkest cola they had since the other you drank really dark coffee most of the day though that was probably some sort of calorie drink so who knows, but, yeah, food.”

                Harrison snatched the food from Barry like a man who hadn’t eaten a thing in fifteen years, and, technically, he hadn’t. His body, his actual real body, had been stashed away having been drained of every bit of living essence. He briefly wondered if that made him a reanimated mummy until the taste of the burger in his hands hit his tongue. Oh. The tang of the pickle, the sweetness of the ketchup, the zing of the onion, oh gods above, the crispness of the lettuce against his palette. And the meat. Oh, the meat was seasoned with salt and pepper and some other seasoning he couldn’t identify, but who really cared, it was grilled to utter, utter perfection. This had to be heaven. Oh and the bun. The bun was just perfect all around. Nice, even toasting, fluffy in all the right spots. Just a nice, nice bun. He may not have been a speedster, but after that first bite of bliss, the rest of his food disappeared down his gullet in an instant.

                Harrison rubbed his belly then let out an unholy burp that echoed throughout the entirety of S.T.A.R. Labs. He turned as red as a tomato as he covered his mouth with his fist.

                “My sincerest apologies, but that was the best meal I have ever had. Ever,” Harrison said happily. Cisco and Barry stared at him with wide eyes and he wasn’t sure if their eyebrows could actually disappear into their respective hairlines, but they certainly were making a valiant effort. “What?”

                “It’s just weird,” Cisco said, “you being alive after – do we need to get you up to speed or did you somehow live in the body that wasn’t your body with Thawne’s consciousness?”

                “I remember – much,” he said with a smile that didn’t quire reach his eyes. “I thought I was in Hell. Actually, after a while, I thought it was Purgatory and then when I woke up in that drawer, I thought it was Hell. Mostly because of the screaming.”

                “My bad,” Cisco replied.

                “That’s quite all right.”

                “So, you don’t know how you got here?” Barry asked.

                “I died, again, and then I woke up in that drawer.”

                “This really complicates matters,” Barry sighed.

                “Why?”

                “’Cause the other you killed my mom when I was a child.”

                “Oh.”

                Really more of an “Oh, shit” or “Oh fuckadoodledoo” moment, but Harrison wasn’t quite up to pre-murdered thinking speed. The protein from his meal would help and so would a good night’s sleep. Or three. Whatever.


End file.
